


【SC】如何在与恋人冷战期间渡过发情期

by Moyaozi



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moyaozi/pseuds/Moyaozi
Summary: *梗概：ABO背景，3rd特种兵云在与恋人老萨冷战，但不幸的是他的发情期来了
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife, 萨菲罗斯/克劳德
Kudos: 39





	【SC】如何在与恋人冷战期间渡过发情期

当克劳德艰难地从训练场回到宿舍时，扑面而来的灰尘呛得他不断咳嗽。  
在他确认了与萨菲罗斯的恋爱关系后，他便搬去恋人那位于圆盘之上的别墅了，已经不知到多久没有回来这由神罗分配的宿舍了，更不要提去打扫这个房间了。  
幸亏现在的他已经成功晋升成为了3rd特种兵了，拥有了单人宿舍，不然的话，他可能会连个可以暂时躲避萨菲罗斯的地方都没有。  
克劳德最近在和萨菲罗斯在冷战。  
两人吵架的源头无非就是克劳德希望能对参加点任务与训练，早日能成为与萨菲罗斯一样的1st特种兵，而萨菲罗斯则希望克劳德多呆在他的身边。  
冷战真正的导火线则是萨菲罗斯又一次自作主张地取消了他所有的日程安排，并且拒绝克劳德有任何反对意见。  
混蛋萨菲罗斯...克劳德一边咒骂着恋人，一边拖着沉重的身躯走向了床铺，最终无力地倒在了床上。  
他能感觉的到内裤变得湿哒哒的，身体闷热得难受，唾液在不受控制地留着。然而，抑制剂对已经被标记了的Omega毫无作用，下体的胀痛感令克劳德的大脑几乎失去了思考能力，来自Omega的生物本能正渴求着他的Alpha，此时他渴望的是一场激烈的性交。  
在床上躺了半个小时以后，那股焦躁感不但没有消失，反而越发严重。突然克劳德感觉到了有什么人走进了房间，靠近着自己，克劳德勉强地将散焕的瞳孔聚集起来，他捕捉到的是一抹银色。  
“你需要我的帮助，克劳德。”萨菲罗斯那充满磁性的声音瞬间传入了克劳德的耳中。  
“不需要，我自己可以的，长官。”克劳德想要翻个身，不想看到萨菲罗斯的脸，但是男人却在那之前已经按着了克劳德，让他无法如愿以偿。  
“我说过私底下要叫我的名字的吧。”萨菲罗斯没花费多大力气就把陆行鸟的裤子给扒了下来，这期间虽然克劳德有那么一两下的挣扎，但没有什么用，只能眼睁睁地看着Alpha脱下了皮革手套，将手指推进了涌道之中。  
在发情期的Omega肠道早就为做爱做好了准备，基本上不用任何的润滑，萨菲罗斯的手指便能轻而易举地入侵进去。  
伴随着手指的来回抽插，克劳德轻哼了一声，但在他彻底沉溺在情欲之前，他又忽然想起他在和萨菲罗斯吵架。在不久前他甚至和说过，如果萨菲罗斯不道歉，他绝对不会原谅他。  
冷静...克劳德从欲望中抽身，愤愤不平地用嘴咬着了被子的一角，防止代表了服软的呻吟声从口中溢出。  
可克劳德完全不知道，现在他的眼角因为受到本能的折磨而通红，虽然表面上是在逞强，但后穴的嫩肉却在争先恐后地迎上萨菲罗斯，那充满了房间的信息素正要求Alpha更进一步，  
这其中的反差正中萨菲罗斯的恶趣味。  
在多次的欢爱之中，萨菲罗斯早已对克劳德的身体了如指掌，他用指尖恶意地在抠挖着凸起的前列腺上，同时将空闲的右手伸进了紧身毛衣之中，揉掐着衣服之下的红晕。  
萨菲罗斯有控制力气，让克劳德身上不至于出现淤青，但这种不痛不痒的玩弄对于克劳德而言更是一种折磨。  
克劳德他半眯着眼睛，胸口因为剧烈的喘息上下浮动着，乳尖随着萨菲罗斯粉手法变得挺立起来，白暂的肤色染上红，薄汗沁透了皮肤，目睹着此情此景的萨菲罗斯不禁感叹，他的Omega实在色情过头了。  
于是，他解开了裤子的拉链，早已立起的阴茎随之弹出。  
然后，他抓着了克劳德的脚腕，将双腿分开，随之看见了因先前的前戏而轻微红肿的蜜穴与爱人身下那被汗水与体液染湿的床单。  
萨菲罗斯不紧不慢地进入了Omega的甬道之中，他能感受到克劳德的身体在这一瞬间变得僵硬，就连呼吸也停滞了数秒，脚趾亦卷缩抓着床单。  
这幅模样的克劳德就就是为他而生的人偶，萨菲罗斯一边这么想着，一边开始抽插。  
做爱时的萨菲罗斯绝对谈不上什么温柔，男人仿佛Alpha那令人恐惧的入侵性的代表产物。每一次出入，萨菲罗斯都会撞入最深处，过大的性器亦将甬道中的皱褶撑至极限，更过分的是萨菲罗斯在于此同时用手恶劣地按压克劳德的腹部，让他能更清晰度感受到爱人的身体。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊—！”克劳德的脑子就宛如他的肠道一般，在萨菲罗斯的出入间被搅得乱七八遭的，杂乱无章的呻吟声从口中泄漏而出，完全忘记了刚刚的想法。  
萨菲罗斯的性器故意在他的生殖腔处摩擦着，却又不进入，只是来回欺负着那块软肉。期间克劳德也曾试图让萨菲罗斯停止这暴行，他试图抓着爱人的银发，又试图捶打爱人的胸口，但这只会让萨菲罗斯更加兴奋。  
克劳德能感觉到，身体里的阴茎又涨大了一圈，在他体内来回乱撞着，同时充盈的体液也因此发出「噗呲、噗呲」的声音，让克劳德羞愧难当。  
发情期的Omega就像是为了欢爱而生似地，他会因为萨菲罗斯每一次的抽动而哀嚎，但充斥在脑海中因为和标记了自己的Alpha做爱而产生的愉悦感却驱使着克劳德索要更多。  
当濒临失神的克劳德抬头，映入眼帘的是萨菲罗斯那几乎完美的脸孔，明明曾经自己是何等憧憬着这个男人，可如今他却不得不面对萨菲罗斯其实是个恶趣味十足的混蛋的这个事实。  
在克劳德即将高潮之际，萨菲罗斯却退出了他的身体，将体液射在了床铺上，什么都没有留给他。  
“？”克劳德瞪大了双眼，张开了口却不知说些什么好，他只是茫然地看着萨菲罗斯。  
克劳德那错愕的模样正是萨菲罗斯想要的，特种兵佯装做一副充满歉意的样子，说着“抱歉，我忘记我们在吵架。”  
萨菲罗斯绝对是故意...！克劳德仅思考了数秒就得出了答案，这个曾经被他所憧憬着的英雄想要让他服软。  
“我...”正当克劳德想要斥责萨菲罗斯那副假惺惺的嘴脸时，下一波情潮却已经来临，在Alpha信息素的刺激下，他的孔穴不受控制地骚动着，惊人的空虚感在他身上肆虐，最后咒骂在嘴边转了几次后变成了丢人的话语 ，“上我...”  
“太小声了，我没有听见。”萨菲罗斯笑了，这个男人绝对是在胡说八道，难道1st特种兵的听力是用来下饭的吗？！  
然而，有求于萨菲罗斯的克劳德只能捂着脸，大喊着，“上我！我想和你做爱，萨菲！！”  
听到了想要的话语，萨菲罗斯满意地点了点头，他摸了摸克劳德的金发，“不过总不能只有克劳德你一个人尽兴吧？”

*

克劳德正整个人压在了萨菲罗斯身上，他的头正对着Alpha已经肿胀起的阴茎，而蜜穴正对着了萨菲罗斯的上半身。  
两人之间的身高差距让他们根本做不到某个有名的姿势，不过这并不妨碍萨菲罗斯的兴致。  
当萨菲罗斯的手指再次插入了克劳德的后穴时，克劳德便知道他是在催促自己。  
眼前充血的巨根让克劳德难以接受，无论看多少少次，克劳德都认为这个尺寸是不是有些过分了，但随着萨菲罗斯手指抽插的速度加快，克劳德只能咽了口唾沫，将阴茎迎进了口腔之中。  
克劳德第一感觉到的是属于男性的腥臭味，让他犯了一阵恶心，可即便如此克劳德还是选择用舌尖小心翼翼地舔舐起了阴茎。  
他的口交技巧几乎为零，这令他在此时显得略微笨拙，牙齿不时触碰到萨菲罗斯的性器。正常而言，这称得上是糟糕的口交，但这也给了萨菲罗斯一个不错的借口，欺负克劳德的借口。  
萨菲罗斯抓着了克劳德的金发，猛地将他的头按下，将性器递入喉管深出。  
突然起来的举动，让克劳德泛起了一阵恶心，并附有强烈的呕吐感，眼泪也随之涌出。他想要质问萨菲罗斯这举动的原因，但却因为嘴巴里的东西，他只能发出“呜呜啊啊啊”的声音。  
与此同时，萨菲罗斯的手指也没有停下来，三根手指来回搜刮着肠壁，时而按压着前列腺的小块，时而抽插着。  
这过程中，不知是因为嘴巴里的性器，还是身后的手指，但总之都是因为萨菲罗斯，克劳德射了好几次，直接射在了萨菲罗斯身上，男人却也没有多在意，只是克劳德口中那属于的阴茎除了不断涨大以外，没有任何要释放的迹象。  
这让克劳德不得不更卖力的舔着萨菲罗斯的巨根，深入、再退出。  
忍着因为快感而带来的抽搐本就是一件很困难的事情，克劳德甚至感觉呼吸困难起来，眼前的景色逐渐被黑暗所笼罩，每一次呼吸全都是萨菲罗斯的气息，他想要大口喘气，起码休息一会，可按着他头的手却不允许他这么做，他只能像个性玩具一样含着萨菲罗斯，不断重复着那些丢人的举动。  
不知过了过多久，当克劳德以为他会成为第一个因为口交窒息至死的人类时，萨菲罗斯终于还是射了。  
萨菲罗斯的射精量向来都很离谱，直接快塞满了克劳德的口腔  
克劳德有些嫌弃地想要将那些白浊吐掉，然而却在此时被萨菲罗斯掐着了下巴，让他不得动弹。  
“吞下去，好孩子。”萨菲罗斯注视着克劳德，这接近黏稠的视线让克劳德不太舒服，而在察觉到克劳德似乎不太愿意后，萨菲罗斯则释放着信息素，又低头在克劳德耳边低语道，“你的目的是要满足我，你不会让自己刚刚的努力白费了的吧？”  
克劳德只能一边忍着腥味，一边将萨菲罗斯的精液咽下，黏糊糊的半流体不太好下咽，这让他几经尝试才得以成功，而在检查克劳德的口腔里什么也没有剩下后，萨菲罗斯实现了他与克劳德的约定。  
然后，克劳德得到了他想要的东西。

*

当克劳德醒来时，已经是第二天清晨了。  
克劳德的身体被过度使用，导致他浑身酸痛得厉害，整个房间都充满着一股糜烂的气味，而最令他不解的是，为什么萨菲罗斯与他仍保持着身体相连的状态。  
克劳德回想起了今天好像有某个比较重要的任务，于是企图从萨菲罗斯中抽身，却又被已经醒来的Alpha抓着了脚腕，拖了回去。  
本就因充血而肿胀的内壁因为萨菲罗斯的这个举动而再次受到了冲击，Omega的本能似乎要再次被唤起，为了防止这一事实的发生，克劳德斥责着自己的Alpha，“萨菲罗斯！第一波发热期已经过去了吧？！”  
他的Alpha则反驳道，“Omega的发情期有一个星期，克劳德。”  
“可只要渡过第一波发热期，就没有问题了吧。”  
萨菲罗斯没有理会克劳德的抱怨，再一次操干了起来，并在同时吻上了克劳德的唇，在他的口腔中肆虐着，最终当他们在分开时，半空中拉出漂亮的银丝。  
“但你觉得我会就这么放你走吗？”萨菲罗斯反问着，并在克劳德回答他之前，用冲撞让爱人除了呻吟以外，什么都说不出口。  
于是，他们在接下来的一星期内干了个爽，一遍又一遍。

END


End file.
